A different story of ay-man
by RAGNOROKgirl564
Summary: so this is whats happening right now. This is before the alma incedent and right after zombie incident so there in the new location so PLZ JUST READ! rating might change later
1. Chapter 1

ok so i'm writing this without microsoft word so this is going to be a bit tuff on me so plz dont critizise me for spelling errors or something like that. so YAY NEW STORY!  
>_<p>(allen's POV)<p>

i walked down the halls of the black order heading to the cafeteria for lunch. I had been getting shortages latley. you know, what computers get. Im not really human. Im half AI like Fou and i have a artificial body like a Kanda. Well anyway back to the topic, I haven't been going out much for fear that i would fizz out and go to my true form. i haven't told them anything even though I should. I opened the doors to the busy halls of the dining room.  
>i headed to Jerry ordering my usual and headed to an empty seat right across from lavi and waited for my food.<p>

"Hey beansprout whats wrong i haven't seen you around for awhile except breakfast lunch and dinner?" lavi said with a big grin on his face.

"Yeah, I'm alright just been a bit tired lately." I said with a fake smile on my face.

"You, sure? you should go to Mantron(?) if you keep feeling like that." Lavi said with a worried serious-face.

"No, I'm fine. honestely." i replied with a sheepish grin.

"well...okay then... if you say so..." Lavi said suspiciously.

"ALLEN! YOU'RE FOOD IS READY!" Jerry shouted as if on cue.

I walked to the counter and got my cart of food and said my thanks to Jerry getting my usual anytime from him. As soon as I was seated I then devoured my mountain of food in a matter of minutes. When I was done eating I put my dishes in the dirty pile and walked off heading to the science department to see if i could do anything. When i opened the doors i found the whole science department sound asleep. Knowing Komui he was probably asleep to. i saw more piles of paper around the whole department then usual, they probably got to much work and cracked under the presure.  
>Well time to put my computer side to use. I sorted through all the paper piles one by one starting from least to greatest putting signatures that apprved thing and denied things that were not needed and solved some scientific problems. like, why did this do that or something like that. When I was done about 20 minutes later (Yes,Allen's computer side is that awesome), i went into Komui's office and started the samething idid last time and put some important letter, that only komui should see, was put in pile right on the corner of his desk and sure enough another 20 minutes later, the whole office was clean along with the department. Turns out, there was a couch and a mini refegerator in komui's office.<p>

I then started waking the science group one by one after giving them 30 more minutes of sleep since they needed it and while waiting i fizzed out like 5 times, but now I'm sure i wont fizz out anymore. they gave a look of suprise when they saw there desks was clean of paper work and the floor was cleared to. they all looked at me with awe and i nodded knowing that they were going to ask if i did this and their jaws dropped at that and started praising him. I headed to Komui's office along with a few science members and woke him up with 'lenalee's getting married' and he started to shout but stopped when he realized that his whole office was clean along with the science members. They all dropped their jaws (again) and komui gaped at me and I just smiled.  
>The science department filled Komui in on what did and he thanked me.<p>

"Well you guys should get some sleep now since all you're paper work is done." I said.  
>they all nodded and headed into there rooms (if they had any...). i looked at the clock and saw it was dinner time already. Wow. Time sure flies by. I headed to the cafeteria once again with out getting lost. 'its weird that I won't get lost to the cafeteria but i will every where else? It's probably an error from not resting in the comfortof the computer walls.' I ordered the usual went to set down, thankfully Lavi wasn't there, and when I got called I went to get my food and ate my food in silence. I but the dishes away and went straight to my room, locked the door, and fell asleep instantly as my head hit the pillow.<p>

_\(^o^)/ dreamworld_

I opened my eyes to see the familiar science department in central where I was made. Yes, I was made in central. I dont exactly hate because the place was like home to me. But I was hurt when I realized they were going to kill after being there for more than a 1 year. That was 36 years ago when I realized. I then I saw people crouding a table when they had finished connecting my bionic nerves to my artificial body. meaning my whole body was full of bionic stuff. Mostly my head.  
>I was named number 46974 that day but later got a code name: Allen. No last name, just Allen. they talked to me about different things making sure the installment of everything they know (which was alot) was a sucsess. I remember having a normal human left arm for about a month before they decided that they would make me drink the innocence that had liquifide in my hands. A cross had formed on my shoulder making lots of blood come out and it wrapped around my left arm and as soon as it was completely wrapped around it disovled my arm and made itself my new arm. It hurt like hell when that happened. after that I passed out. Even though i'm mostly bionic I still need all the thing a human does such as nutreunts. When I had finally woken up after a whole day of sleeping I was completely healed seeing as how my body healed more faster than others. It was like Kanda only I wouldn't die because I am an AI (artificial intelligence). Later that day they had told me that my approximate age was 6. after I was informed, they led me to the room where I had gotten the innocene arm. when I opened the doors there was a bunch of people in white lab coats seround the incased one of the innocence that I was going to test. They ordered me to grab the innocence to see if i was compatible. Turns out I was but this time it bonded with the white training shoes I had* making them white boot with green flames coming out of it*. I lefitated for a bit until they ordered me to say deactivate in my head. and the boots instantly turned back into my white training shoes once again. For the past month they had trained me to use the innocence.<br>Even though my arm wouldn't do anything. But this new scientist was always watching me. the system inside my head had done a invisibe scan on him and reported menataly unstable. My life was concealed and know one knew of my existence except the scientist that worked to help me.  
>On the day where they we planning on killing me saying I was going to be marked as a failed experiment, I was listening through the other side of the door. Unfortunetley one of the guys saw me threw the crack in the door so I ran but they all caught me and tied me up. But, right when they were going to kill me, the unstable scientist burst in a killed everyone with a gun except for a few and ran out with me over his shoulder. I did another scan on him and it read in insanity mode,danger. My eyes widen in fear when we stopped in an abonded old house. When he slammed the door open he started to laugh insanley and threw me on the ground and had a big drill in hand saing he was going to see how they made me and then when he found out he was going to make an army of them and rule the world.<br>Again he started laughing but before he could I came back to my sences and burned the rope with a laser beam in my first finger and ran out the door but before I could leave he threw a heavy rock at the nape of my neck where my aging system was. But I kept running with blood coming out of the side of my mouth.

_\(^o^)/ end of dream_

I woke up in cold sweat panting. As soon as I calmed dow and looked at the clock and saw it was 5:30 AM in the morning. Knowing I wasn't going to go back to sleep I got dressed and headed out the door...

(A/N)ok so im going to continue this anyway even if you don't like it cuz i'm just giving out what i think so plz dont give meh dah hate!

(1*) You know like the black shoes Allen was wearing when he was training to get his innocence back.

(2*) Like lenalee's dark boots but these boots r white with green flames and with no high heels though. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so im going to try posting a chapter each day but right now im writing during school and I only going to be on break for 15 minutes and I got 40 minutes during lunch and I finally have word! well anyway CONTINUE! **

**(Allen's POV) again...**

I walked down the halls of the black order trying to find out what to do until breakfast. Me being the one who always gets lost ended up somewhere I have no idea is. About 10 minutes later (looking at the clock in the corner of my eye) I found a familiar corridor **(A/N *gasp* such a big word!)**. I tried looking back at my virus infected system memory only to see fuzzy pictures of me being led by Lenalee and her saying training room. I saw kanda as I pass the door and freeze in my footsteps. When I look back threw the door and see Kanda training with his sword by cutting the dummies with a blind fold on...AWESOME! He doesn' t have a volume system inside his head, from the documents in the computer that was atoumatically got downloaded in to my system, to hear better but only uses his senses. that's it when I fix myself up i'm atoumatically making him my master. i walked up to him in stealth mode to see if he could sense me but when he had his back facing me I whispered into his ear "boo."

He jumped a few feet in the air before turning around and taking off his blind fold to see who it was that scared him and murder them.

**(Kanda's POV before Allen came in)**

I was training early in the morning like I always do and do various of exersises. This time I was working on my senses, which i'm very good at. after about 5 minutes I hear someone whisper 'boo' in my ear. I jumped at the sudden noise a little bit annoyed someone could pass by my senses. I turned around taking off my blind fold with mugen in hand ready to murder anyone that scared me.(yes I was scared) only to see the moyashi waving at me with a smug smile on his face.

**(Allen's POV)**

I just smiled and waved at him while he just gave a confused face that quickly constorted to anger.

"what the fuck do you think your doing here moyashi."

"my names Allen, bakanda. say it with me baka, A-L-L-E-N. Get it or do you want me too repeat myself?"

He just looked even more pissed at that.

"just answer the damn qustion moyashi!"

"same as you, training. Now do you have a chair here that i can use?"

"why? you just going to sit your ass down all this time?"

"no. Now where's the damn chairs." i said losing my patience.

"che. In the closet over there." Kanda said with a tilt of his head dericting me to the left side of the room.

I walked to the closet and got a chair that was the least stable and set up the chair right next to where kanda was training. I also saw kanda stare at me as I took off my shirt. Well thats just weird staring at me like that...I then jumped front words landing gracefully on the chair while doing a hand stand only using my right thumb while leaning on one leg of the chair. I smirked inwardly knowing that kanda was at interested in whatever I was doing except the training he should be doing. I started doing my vertical push ups muttering the numbers out loud to keep me consentrated. I only got to 10 when I felt someone poke my side making me tip I landed perfectly on my feet and stared at Kanda, who apparently was the one that poked my side. He gave me another questioning look like a child would give to a their mother when they didn't know what something was.

"How'd you do that?" Kanda said curiously.

"You mean the vertical push-ups that I do every morning?" I asked.

He nodded his head.

I silentely chuckle at him before answering," its all in the balence."

"here I'll show you." I headed to the closet, this time getting a non-crooked chair. I put the chair in front of Kanda and told him to balance himself on it with his thumb. Luckily with out a fuss he started to balance himself out on it wobbling a few time before getting it right. I tried helping but he just threw a hissy fit about not wanting help fit. he finally was a able to do a few push-ups until I decided that I could continue. I continued from 10 and onwards until I saw Kanda breathing very deeply.I stopped on 120 looking towards Kanda to see him panting.

" how *pant* can *pant* you do this *pant* everyday." he panted out shaking to keep himself up with beads of sweat falling down his face.

"It's because I practiced everyday since I was 6."

"6?" he said as he fell down landing on his back panting.

"Ya, you at least need to be a little strong when you live in the streets half your life." I said sheepishly as I continued my push-ups. Kanda just stayed there silentley as I continued until i finished my routine finally. I dropped down and landed right next to Kanda. I took a few deep breaths before noticing the time, which was 7:30, at the corner of my eye-sight so i got up and stretched.

" I dont know about you but i'm hungry!" I said with a smile while thinking aobut food.

.

.

.

"...Kanda?" i turned to him to see he had fallen asleep. he looks peacefull. i then started to fizzle out again flashing my apperance from dark blue tight shorts and a easily fitting dark blue half tank top* to my normal apperance only with out a shirt. Speaking of shirts I went to go put my shirt back on. when i was done Kanda started to stir. He rubbed his eyes making him look more like a little kid. '_too cute'_ i thought to myself with a hint of blush on my cheeks.

"what time is it?" he said groggily.

"it's time for breakfast so lets go and eat!" i yelled.

He simply just nodded and got up. We both left to the cafeteria for breakfast, starving. after ordering we actually sat down together with no fuss. We started to talk for a bit , mostly about training and such. when we got our food we still continued to talk. People just stared at us bewildered that we could actually have a normal coversation, let alone sit across from each other.

after eating we said our good byes and went of in different derictions, me heading to my room while Kanda goes somewhere for meditating. But right before I could reach my room I got called in for a mission...

**(a/n) okay so dont be mad at me, i had school and I even try writing the chapters during my breaks and sometimes class. plus im trying to make **_**very **_**long chapters but right now it is night time and I still got HW to do AND im tired so bye~!**

*** the clothes Kanda and Alma where in their childhood lives**


End file.
